


get fucked wheeler

by angelsprunch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and they go by jane hopper, but he's gonna be okay, but max is ready to teach them some things, el is nb, everyone is cute and precious, jane is clueless, mike is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: dustin has never kissed anyone and he thinks it's an injustice. jane is learning that you're only supposed to want to kiss the people you're dating.





	get fucked wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my tumblr @ fairyling !! i love henclair and elmax a lot !!! i also rlly adore the idea of nb el but i prefer to refer to them as jane bc el/eleven comes from their trauma and abuse and jane comes from their true past and idk i prefer it. anyway here is this !! it's my v first stranger things fic so let me know what you think !!

Lucas and Max tried dating and it went pretty well for a while. They would kiss every now and again and they would hold hands. Other than that, not much had changed. The longer they knew each other the closer they got, but Max got closer with everyone in the party once Mike pulled his head out of his ass. There were even a few times that he had admitted that Max was a part of the party. Of course, Max just rolled her eyes and told him that she knew that she’d been a part of the party.

It was harder for Max to make friends with Eleven, though. Max had the easiest time calling them Jane instead of Eleven which helped them feel comfortable around her, but they were still skeptical. Max tried hard in the beginning because everyone spoke so highly of them, but Max quickly learned that Jane seemed to believe anything and everything that Mike told her. Mike still put Max down in front of Jane and Max assumed that that was the number one thing getting in the way of the two being friends.

“You know he’s full of shit, right?” Max said when it was just her and Jane sitting in the Wheeler’s living room. The boys were in the basement playing D&D, Max had gotten bored and went up to get a drink and had invited Jane with her. She also insisted that she needed a break from their smell.

“Who?” Jane replied, looking at Max with some curiosity. Max bit her cheek to keep from smiling. Jane was so innocent and naive. Mike was the first person that they met since leaving the lab so of course they’d believe everything he told them. It was a little sad to Max.

“Mike. He’s a big fucking loser. I mean, all of them are, but at least the other’s know. He’s out here trying to convince you he’s hot shit. Really, though, you could do so much better than Mike.”

“Better than Mike?”

“Well, aren’t you two together? You guys kiss and hold hands. He never shuts up about you.”

“Well, no. Right now I’m with you.”

“That’s not– Did he not explain what dating was when he kissed you? That fucking tool. You guys are exclusive or some shit. He really likes you. He doesn’t go around kissing other people or treat other people the way he treats you.”

“I thought we were friends. I thought he treated me like a friend.”

“No. Definitely not. He doesn’t treat Dustin or Lucas the way he treats you. He definitely doesn’t treat me the way he treats you. Like– Okay, look at it this way. I dated Lucas so we would do things just the two of us. I really liked him and so we would kiss and hold hands. I didn’t date Dustin so, even though we’re friends, we don’t kiss. Do you see the difference?”

“What if I want to kiss other people?”

“Uh, I’d say talk to Mike about that. Well, don’t talk to him. He’ll probably try to convince you of some bullshit. Just tell him that you want to kiss other people.”

“What if it makes him sad?”

“He’s a thirteen year old boy sitting in his basement playing Dungeons and Dragons, he’s already sad.” Max teased.

“He’s sad? He didn’t tell me…”

“It’s a joke. Nevermind. Who else do you want to kiss?” Max asked, adjusting on the couch so she could get a better look at Jane.

Jane bit their lower lip and shrugged, watching Max intently. “Well, you.” Max’s eyes widened and she didn’t say anything. Jane watched her for a moment before they scooted closer to the red head with a curious smile. Max opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. Instead Jane’s soft lips brushed against Max’s and Max found herself smiling a bit too wide to kiss back properly.

“What the fuck?” came a voice from the doorway. Max pulled away and a red tint rose to her freckled cheeks. Jane turned as well, seemingly unphased by what happened. Mike was standing in the doorway with his arms full of snacks and his mouth open. 

“Get fucked Wheeler.” Max shot back before she leaned in with a grin to quickly kiss Jane again.

Meanwhile, Lucas sat in the basement with Dustin and Will. Mike had gotten paranoid about how long it was taking Jane and Max to come back so he said he was going to get snacks. Will offered to come along, but Mike was already halfway up the stairs and didn’t hear him. 

“You could just follow him.” Dustin offered, resting his elbows on the table.

“I don’t want to annoy him.” Will defended quietly.

“Dude, he annoys all of us. Go annoy him.” Lucas encouraged. Will looked hesitant for a moment before he shrugged and went up the stairs with a hopeful look on his face.

Dustin and Lucas sat in silence for a few moments before Dustin nudged Lucas’s leg with his foot. “How are you doing, buddy?”

Lucas looked up at Dustin with an unreadable expression and shrugged. “I’m fine. Why?”

“Well, you and Max broke up. You never really talked about it, though. I was just checking on you.”

“We’re just better off as friends.”

“What was it like? Dating someone? Kissing someone?”

“It was nice. I liked it, but there was too much pressure, you know? Everyone expected us to act certain ways so we kind of lost a lot of what we had as just friends.”

“I can’t wait to kiss someone.” Dustin said after a few moments. Lucas was quiet after that, processing what they were talking about. A thought popped into his mind and this time Lucas was nudging Dustin’s leg with his sock clad toes.

“You want to have your first kiss?”

“Well, yeah. I’m pretty sure everyone does. It’s also a disservice that I’m better than both you and Mike and no one has kissed me yet.”

Lucas rolled his eyes at Dustin’s words, but didn’t say anything. He could tell him how wrong he was after if he really wanted to. Leaning in closer to Dustin, it was hard to keep from laughing at the way Dustin looked at him. As if he was some sort of science equation that he couldn’t quite figure out but was dedicated to solving. Lucas rolled his eyes once more before he put a hand on Dustin’s shoulder and kissed him quickly.

“Why is everyone making out in my house except for me?” Mike said, exasperated as he walked down the stairs. A blushing Will was following him and a couple steps back Max and Jane were holding hands.

“Well, you could kiss someone.” Will offered, hopping off the last step of the basement stairs so he could stand beside Mike.

“That isn’t the point.” Mike said. He went to say something else, but Will popped up on his toes to quickly kiss Mike. His hands stayed behind his back while he did and when he was flat on his feet once more there was a blush rising to his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips. “Okay, well, I won’t complain about that.”

“Shocking.” Max mumbled from behind him as she giggled with Jane.


End file.
